Devices or methods making it possible to render apparatuses or systems interactive by infrared radiation are already known.
The latter have drawbacks. In fact, when such devices drive self-contained interactive apparatuses such as videodisc or CD-I players, CD-photos, CD-video, etc. they generally employ expensive and complex means such as for example a microcomputer whose function consists in gathering the signals, processing them via a computer program and then driving the apparatuses. This results, in particular, in great rigidity of utilization.